


Two Halves of a Whole

by Ladytalon



Series: The Doctors Light [24]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Rough Sex, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth-14's Kimiyo Hoshi finds herself fascinated by New Earth's Arthur Light, but she gets more than she ever bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Halves of a Whole

“You’re thinking about him, aren’t you?” Arthur had asked her as she rolled to her side of the bed to reach for her nightstand. 

Kimiyo had cleaned herself up, dropping the wadded tissues into the wastebasket as she considered what to say. “I wasn’t,” she said, truthfully enough, “But I am now.”

That one question had been the beginning of it, and she’s almost certain that he’d meant for it to happen. Of course it’s absurd, because by now she’s fully aware of what this Earth’s Arthur Light is capable of.

Arthur hasn’t mentioned it since and Kimiyo isn’t about to bring it up, because she knows how he feels about the constant comparisons and the sidelong glances. 

That doesn’t mean she’s stopped thinking about it.

_ _ _ _ _ 

When she tracks him down in Star City, Kimiyo finds him in a nearly deserted low-level diner.

Her husband’s doppelganger is sitting in the corner booth, tapping a cigarette against the metal napkin dispenser – it’s lit despite the No Smoking sign directly above him. The waitress trudges over with the coffee pot, sitting it down briefly to readjust the potholder curled around the handle, and refills his cup. Kimiyo watches him take a drag from his cigarette, pursing his lips to blow the smoke into the curlicues of steam rising from the mug, and makes her decision.

He looks up as she slides into the seat opposite him. “Well, well. Empress Hoshi.”

Kimiyo meets his stare. “You don’t seem very surprised to see me.”

“That’s probably because I’m not, little Kimmi.” Light (she refuses to call him _Arthur_ ) taps the ash onto the tabletop, smiling slightly. “You see, I _know_ about you.”

“Know? What could you possibly know about me?”

His smile widens as he leans back, curling the fingers of his other hand around his coffee cup. “I know where you’re from, and why you’re here.”

Kimiyo doesn’t stop to wonder just how word’s gotten out about them. Instead she studies the man sitting across from her, marveling that he’s an exact duplicate of _her_ Arthur. “Why am I here?”

“Curiosity,” Light purrs. He releases the mug and slides around closer to her, testing to see if she’ll move or not. She stays where she is. “You want to find out just how alike we really are.” 

Another drag and he exhales the smoke towards her, watching her fan the air. “Smoking is a filthy habit.”

“Your Light smokes when he drinks coffee,” Light tells her, dropping the cigarette into the cup and placing one hand on the table while the other rests on the cracked vinyl of the seat back. If their positions were reversed, he’d be blocking her from leaving the booth. “He just doesn’t tell you about it, and drinks tea most of the time so he’s not tempted. Is it true that you married him?”

She holds up her left hand as proof, not letting her eyes leave his face. He laughs, revealing nicotine-stained teeth. “Good job, _Arthur_.”

“Don’t say his name,” Kimiyo snaps, almost forgetting that the man next to her has the same one. 

Light whistles. “You’re a touchy one. You know? If I had you available, I think I’d give you a little pet name; no ‘sugar’, ‘baby’ or ‘sweetheart’ for _you_ , though. I’d call you… Princess.” She flinches, and his smile turns into something malicious when he sees that he’s scored a hit. “Oh, he _does_.”

“That’s enough,” she says, gathering herself to leave.

“You and I both know you’re here because you’re dying for me to slip you a length, so sit down.” Arthur’s twin finishes his cigarette leisurely, watching her with hooded eyes. “You never seemed to be the thrill-seeking type, Hoshi.” She doesn’t answer, and he coughs out a laugh that sends smoke jittering up towards the ceiling. “He know you’re here, satisfying your… _curiosity?_ ” Kimiyo doesn’t answer this, either. Light shrugs as if it’s all the same to him, and crushes the cigarette out on the formica tabletop.

He teleports them into a darkened apartment, sending power into the myriad lamps strewn around the place. Kimiyo counts fifteen in the living room alone, and glances around at the power cords criss-crossing the floor – they’re barely visible amongst the trash and piles of laundry, but they’re certainly the hallmark of a nyctophobe. The place is so filthy, she can’t believe _anyone_ could live surrounded by such a mess… but then again, this Arthur never had the prospect of a normal romantic relationship to compel him to clean his surroundings.

Kimiyo removes her coat and drapes it over the back of the battered, outdated couch. Suppressing the urge to get the hell out of his apartment, she turns to ask him a question – and finds him standing right behind her. “I’d give you the grand tour, but I don’t think you care.”

“I didn’t think you pay attention to what _anyone_ cares about,” she says, an oblique reference to his…tendencies.

There’s less than two inches of space between them and he takes that away with a single, menacing step. “You can’t rape the willing,” Light reminds her, leaning in as if to kiss her. From this distance, Kimiyo can see that his eyes aren’t even _blue_ anymore. He studies her carefully, then knocks her over the arm of the couch.

The shock of it has her scrambling to get up but she can’t because he’s atop her, one hand opening his pants while the other pins her down by her ponytail. She stares wide-eyed at the ceiling, nearly too shocked to move as her own trousers are torn down to her knees; the smell of his breath sickens her as he jerks her panties aside and spits in his palm. Instead of shoving himself inside her, Light rubs his spittle between her legs and slides a finger inside. “You should see your face,” he laughs at her. “Just like a deer in the headlights.”

Kimiyo recovers enough to snarl at him in Japanese, which makes his face darken in anger because he might not be able to understand her but her tone makes the meaning clear. He grasps the front of her blouse and lifts her by it, dumping her off onto the floor before she can protest. Once again, he pins her down and shoves his hand between her legs, fingering her roughly; Kimiyo rests her cheek against her left arm, closing her eyes and trying to pretend he’s someone else as she reaches down to stimulate herself. She feels him draw back slightly, then a warm gobbet of spit lands directly between her legs so she circles her fingers faster.

A rustle of fabric, and his cock pierces her with a strong thrust that knocks her back against the couch. His hands settle on her hips, and he knees her legs even farther apart as he settles into a rhythm. Light fucks her hard and fast and, while it feels almost as good as when she and Arthur make love, there’s enough lacking that Kimiyo can’t trick her mind into believing that she _isn’t_ willingly having sex with a known rapist. She feels like a fool for being so curious, and she feels angry at Arthur for his implied permission.

He abruptly teleports them into what has to be his bedroom – it’s messier than the living room, and smells even worse since the ashtrays haven’t been emptied in some time. Kimiyo struggles to free herself from the clothing hampering her movement, keeping an eye on Light at the same time as he disrobes leisurely. He balls up his t-shirt and tosses it into the corner before stepping out of his pants, reaching down to stroke himself as he watches her. “Is he just not man enough for you, is that why you’re here right now?” Light goads. The thin mattress dips under his weight as he settles over her, black eyes gleaming.

“It must be terrible for you, knowing you could do so much better,” Kimiyo says in reply, smiling up at him while trying to think of a place that’s safe for her to teleport to. “Yet here you are, at the bottom of the barrel. I feel so sorry for you.”

Anger suffuses his face, and his fingers curl around her throat before she can blink. “Fucking Jap _whore_.” She’s thrashing with the need for air as he lifts her legs, clearly intent upon sodomizing her. Kimiyo tenses as she feels the thick head of his cock pressing against her nether entrance, starting to push in with no lubrication whatsoever. His grip tightens and now she _really_ can’t breathe, so Kimiyo does the only thing she can think of and powers up in an attempt to simply blast him away from her. “Ah, yes,” Light breathes, thrusting his hips and drawing on her power in an attempt to drain it much like he’d done to this Earth’s Kimiyo Hoshi.

She’s only vaguely aware of it when he’s ripped away from her and flung across the room - Kimiyo sucks air into her burning lungs and teleports to the first place she can think of. She materializes in her own apartment, collapsing on the floor because her shaking legs won’t hold her; Arthur is there in seconds, kneeling beside her and taking her into his arms. Kimiyo burrows her head into the warmth of his chest as he yanks a blanket off of the bed and folds it around her. “Miko… Miko, I’m sorry; I’m so _sorry_ ,” he murmurs into her hair.

“Not your fault,” she husks, still feeling as if her throat is on fire. She’s trembling so badly, all she can do is lie there and replay the scene in her mind. 

Arthur tucks the blanket in and sends a pulse of heat through her chest to help warm her. “I thought we would be enough alike that he wouldn’t…” her husband trails off, taking a steadying breath. “I should have stopped him, but I- I just wasn’t _sure_ until he started to...”

Kimiyo’s eyes open. “You were there. That was _you?_ ”

“Yes,” he says softly. “I didn’t want you to be alone.”

The pricking sensation behind her eyes intensifies, and the first tear spills down her cheek. “I was so scared,” Kimiyo admits. Arthur’s arms tighten and she begins to sob, the pain and fright still lingering. “I thought he was going to kill me.” 

He holds her until she’s cried herself out, so exhausted she can barely move. “Come on,” Arthur whispers, lifting her up onto the bed. Kimiyo curls into a ball, trying to keep her eyes open; she hears him running water in the bathroom, feels him come back in and start cleaning her off as gently as he can. She forces herself to sit up when he brings her pain medicine and a glass of water, and tells him which ointment to bring for the tears in her flesh. 

When the meds kick in and she's feeling more alert, Kimiyo studies her husband's face as he strips the bed and maneuvers the clean linens beneath her. "Artie? Look at me." He does and she reaches out to touch her fingers to his cheek upon seeing the sorrow in those blue, blue eyes. "I made the choice to go there. It was _my_ decision. That… that wasn't you. _Isn't_ you."

"I'm sorry I didn't stop him earlier." He exhales noisily, and reaches for her other hand. "This shouldn't be about me, Miko. You're hurt; just let me try to make it better."

Kimiyo tugs at him gently. "Then come here, and do so." She guides him onto the bed and, thinking she just wants to be held, Arthur doesn't protest. Her body is still fairly sore, but Kimiyo needs this in a way she can't quite explain; she reaches up to pull his head down to hers, and kisses him.

"Miko, no," Arthur says, trying to pull away as he realizes what she's doing. "I can't, not now."

"I need this. I need you to… _undo_ tonight," Kimiyo tries to explain. "He tried to take this – _us_ – from me, tonight." She needs to know that she still has it.

He looks down at her searchingly. "I don't want to hurt you, Kim."

"Then don't." Her arms curl around his neck, pressing down, and this time he comes to her. Arthur kisses her bruised throat, moving his lips across her skin until she feels something that certainly did not happen earlier. The warmth of her power ignites in her chest, spreading wherever he touches her, and Kimiyo lets her eyes drift closed. From behind her eyelids she can see the glow of his body as he slides his clothing off and nestles between her legs, taking such care that she could weep.

Arthur rubs against her body until she begs him to enter her, so wet that the feel of his cock stretching her only causes a faint twinge of pain. When he's fully seated within her, Arthur rolls to the side and stays still, murmuring sweet words of love that make the tears fall anew. "I'd do anything for you, anything at all," he whispers against her forehead. "You are my light."

They lay there, fitted together and it's never felt more right. Kimiyo sighs at the feel of him inside and around her, strong and loving and _hers_. Her breath comes faster as she realizes that his power is nudging at hers in a way that it's never really done before. "Artie, what…?"

"Shh." 

He's still hard and thick inside her, not moving, but something else _is_. Arthur's glow spreads to encompass hers, caressing with warm flutters of movement that stir her more than she'd ever thought possible. "Oh…oh, _oh_ … don't stop," Kimiyo moans as the warmth begins to build low in her stomach. The surges begin to build in intensity, rolling through her until she tightens around him. "Oh, yes. _Yes_ , that's so good. Oh, th-" Her mouth opens in a silent scream as she comes, writhing helplessly as Arthur continues the push of energy through her skin. She can hear his labored breathing quicken – as ever, their metagenes are so alike that his orgasm is triggered by hers when they're both powered up – but Arthur slides part of the way out and strokes the exposed length of his shaft rather than thrust into her to get the friction he needs. His knuckles brush against her pubic hair as he masturbates to climax, groaning as he spurts his seed inside her.

She can feel it trickling down her thighs when he moves to pull out, reaching for one of the damp cloths that he hadn't taken back into the bathroom. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Arthur asks, his deep voice sounding worried as he folds the washcloth and pats it gently between her legs.

Kimiyo shivers at the cold water running down the back of her leg, and he wipes at it with one of his big hands. "You just gave me more than just the energy he took, didn't you?"

"You need it more than I do." He arranges a blanket around her and moves around the room to turn the lights off before sliding into the bed with her. "I wish I could make this better for you, Miko."

She nestles against his chest, safe and loved. "You already have."


End file.
